What? I am a good girl!
by SamanthaSnapey
Summary: Hermione finds herself having unusual fantasy about her Teacher, but how will her react?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story, i didn't think i would write one, but i read a lot of Snape/Hermione fan fics, and i just find Snape a bit unrealistic. I wanted to keep his reputation of being rough and angry alive. So here it is..._

**What? I am a good girl! **

His voice was low and droning, as he explained the ingredients for their next task Hermione rested her hands in her head and sighed, louder it seemed than she had meant.

'Mrs Granger, is my class boring you, I'm sure being a Gryffindoor know-it-all who seems to be above even teachers is quite tiring, indeed'

'Sorry Proffesor Snape, I'm just not feeling very well'

'Well i wouldn't want to let you're final revison session before your exams get in the way of your illness, visit Madam Pomfrey and return to me tonight at 8 oclock'

Hermione flushed with embarrassment and quickly grabbed her things, she walked out of the classroom ignoring the whisper of Harry asking if she was okay. But when she turned around before she shut the door Professor Snapes eyes were still boring into her body darting from her legs to her hips, she blushed and dashed from the room. When she shut the door she sat of the steps and rested her head against the cold wall. She was meant to be spending tonight with Ron, they had promised each other they would make time tonight, after being rushed off their feet because of NEWTS.

After she had been to Madam Pomferey who had advised a quick nap before her detention tonight, she dawdled to her dormitory, her mind wandering to Proffesor Snape, and his seemingly toned body, his mysterious ways had always confused her, what was he hiding, she pictured his face, his lips. And is response her own lips parted. She flushed embarressed for thinking of her teacher in such away. She was his student.

As she fell through the door of her own head girls room she flopped on the bed with exhaustion, and set her alarm for 7oclock, she had 5 hours to rest, and she was thankful. But two hours later she was still tossing and turning, her mind fixed on Snape. And subconsciously she placed her slender hand up her short skirt, letting out a small moan of approval, and then ashamed she bolted upright and shook her head. what was she thinking! She was with Ron, her lovely Ron. Dropping back on the bed she cleared her mind. And with that she fell asleep.

'Enter Mrs Granger'

She walked in trying to keep as much composure as possible, pushing the events from earlier to the back of her mind, scared he could read what she was thinking on her face she snapped her head to the floor until she reached the edge of his desk.

'I trust you are feeling better' he asked. Obviously he had no concern of her health.

'Yes, Sir, thank you Sir, it was just a headache...Sir'

She realized she was mumbling on, realized he had cocked his head to one side staring at her, no emotion on his face at all. She searched his eyes, hoping to see a flicker of what he was thinking, what did he think of her. She was wringing her fingers together, biting her bottom lip.

'Nervous, Mrs Granger' He asked, now a slight hint of amusingness creeped from his lips.

She shook her head daring not to speak. He looked fascinating, so different from Ron, who had no ounce of mystery about him, showing every inch of emotion on his face. Very much like a child. But not Snape, he was a man, a man of few words.

She knew she'd been staring, silently for quite long, and when she met his eyes again he narrowed his, whispering 'curious'.

He then added 'Now i want you to write me an essay, telling me of you headache and why it distracted you so much, from being your usual know-it-all self'

She sat down at the desk, and pulled out her quill, making a start. Everything was silent again the only noise was the slight scratch of two quills working frantically. But she wasn't concentrating, her handwriting looked nothing like it's usual neat self, and conscious of what he would think she decided to start again. As she searched for an extra piece of parchment, she decided she wanted to be close to him.

'Sir' she queried

'What, Mrs Granger, Oh don't tell me, you've finished this essay, and threw in another for good measure' he replied

'No sir, i was wondering if i could have another piece of parchment, sir'

'Very well'

She stood, struggling to regain her balance but tried to keep as much poise, she tottered to the front of the desk.

'Round here in the top draw, i know you think Hogwarts, the students and the teachers alike revolve around you but surely you can stretch to get some parchment yourself' he said without even looking up. She walked round the desk and bent down slowly, she grabbed two pieces and stood up.

'Ouch, ouch owww' she cried, she'd stood up to quickly and caught her nose, which was now dripping with blood, she'd caught it on the sharp corner on the side of the table. She stood back embarrassed. Snape pushed back from his chair and with little effort and walked over to her slightly raising his wand he whispered 'Bracium Emendo'

Hermione grasped at his biceps as the pain shot through her nose, after a second she only felt a slight throb. And realizing she still had her hand grasping on his arms she released her hold. His face looked beautiful, etched with slight concern but complete satisfaction of a job well done.

Instead of dropping her head, she remained fixed. Snape had never been one to drop eye contact so they remained this way for some time. She raised her hand slightly and touched the side of his cheek, he raised his eyebrows quickly and in a judging manner, but she did not move her hand away and neither did she. And so she leant in.

She kissed him, softly, at first and then slowly slipping in her tounge exploring his mouth, and he let her. He did not respond in the way she'd imagined but again he let her explore, she ran her hands through his hair becoming more aggressive with each passing second. Until, it seemed he lost all control. Finally moving his hands from his side he easily lifted her onto the desk letting her lean into him nibbing at his lip he finally responded and his tongue darted into her mouth. He was much more experienced than Ron sending a shiver down her spine warming her slightly. She felt a rough course hand on her thigh as it roughly separated her legs and crept its way up. Her breathe quickened slightly as he looped his finger round the side of her pants, and she raised her hip and he slid them down her leg. She tensed as she felt a finger rubbing at her clit. Arching her back she let him be rough to her, she loved feeling his breathe on her chest and again met her mouth to him. But when she went to put her hand on his aching groin he grabbed her wrist and pushed her back on the desk, kissing her hips, and biting them roughly. And then, as he put his tongue in her going deeper, massaging the clit she let herself go, fully, for the first time and screamed in pleasure as she felt herself tense and hold her breathe. The orgasm was intoxicating, and again they locked lips, biting and exploring.

After a while she pulled away, smiling, she couldn't help herself, she must have looked stupid. He gently released her entwined hands from around the nape of her neck and walked over to her desk, picking up the essay she was far from happy with, she watched him scan over it, embarrassed at her shoddy work and the still stupid grin on her face. After what seemed like ages he looked up at her, although not fully meeting her eye, and showing again no emotion he nodded.

'This is, dare i say acceptable work. You may return to your room'

Slightly shocked at being shunned so quickly she grabbed her bag and started for the door. Slightly angry and rejected though she swung round, ready to open her mouth ready to protest. But was surprised to see Snape staring after her, with what appeared a mischievous smile on his face, it was short lived though as he snapped back to his usual mysterious stance.

'Yes Mrs Granger. Something you wish to add?' he said slightly defensive knowing what she had just seen.

Shaking her head she walked out the door and let it shut behind her. As she walked down the corridor she looked back at her potion classroom and and without caring the stupid grin was quickly back on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Hermione slept so late there was only 10 minutes of breakfast left, she walked in and made her way to her friends.

'You alright Mione?' Ron asked putting his hand on top of hers.

'Yes Ron, thanks, I'm just a bit tired'

'Well, try not to get a detention tonight, and we'll go have a walk in the grounds, seeing as though that stupid idiot kept you last night' he replied looking up at Snape, Hermione followed his eye movements and found that Proffessor Snape who was already looking there way raised his eyebrows, before turning to Professor Flitwick who was slightly confused at Snape making conversation.

She turned back to Ron and smiled a yes at him.

Sitting in her first lesson, DOD she failed to answer any questions, only asking herself them in her head.

Why was he looking at me?  
>Does her regret last night? What if he doesn't?<br>Will it happen again, when, how!

Growing increasingy frustrated with herself she rested her head in her hand and blocked out everything around her.  
>'Mrs Granger, are you feeling unwell still, i i heard that you weren't feeling yourself yesterday?'<br>'Sorry, sir. Yeah I'm still feeling slightly unwell' She replied to Professor Grubby-Plank.  
>'Well, then you are dismissed, Mr Weasly, help her with her things, look sharp' he replied with concern in his voice. As far as everyone was concered if Hermione was not paying attention in class it must be very serious, and she was thankful for this at the moment.<p>

Ron picked her her books and bag and lead her by the hand with care, and even though her mind was on Snape she felt a pang of guilt, what about poor Ron? As the shut the classroom door behind them she untangled his fingers from her bag, and pushed him slowly against a wall. It seemed ages since she had kissed him and she collapsed into him sobbing, here she was with her boyfreind, sobbing heaves because she felt lonely.  
>'Mione? Hermione? What's wrong!' he asked, practically begging.<br>'Nothing i, i just feel ill. I'll take this back to my room Ron. I fancy some time alone' and with that she planted a small kiss on his lips and walked away.

As she made her way back to her room,, she spotted the potions store room open, she slowed down and lingered infront of the door, she could see Snape engrossed in an ingredients list, and pretended to fix her tie. As she looked up again she saw him standing, staring at her fingers. She grazed them across her chest and opened a button, slightly showing her willing pink bosom.

'Hello' she let the words leak from her lips smooth as honey and cocked her head to the side, making it perfectly obvious she was undressing him with her eyes.

'Feeling sentimental, Granger' he asked, his eyes fixed on her slightly red eyes, and slightly run mascara.

She remebered she'd been crying and whipped her hands up to her eyes, thinking of an excuse she replied,  
>'No sir, just my headache playing up again, sore eyes now too' she knew she sounded unconvincing.<p>

'Follow me, it sounds like you have hayfever i can sort that out.' And he started down the corridoor, she watched after him unsure what to do.  
>'Come' he added and she found herself following, a dampness appearing in her knickers.<p>

As she made her way into the classroom she followed him through a door she'd never noticed before, as she looked around she saw a small bed in the corner, and now feeling embarrassed she realised she was in his room. He made his was over to a small bookshelf stacked with potions, and brought back a yellowy thick mixture. And with a flick of the wand appeared a small mug filled with hot water to witch he added the potion.  
>'Hayfever potion, should clear you up for the rest of the day.' he said handing her the cup, but she was fixed on his eyes she couldn't move. sensing this he grabbed her hand and curled it around the cup.<br>They walked back into the dim candle lit classroom and she sipped slightly on the potion, lemon and sage. As she stood sipping the potion, he whipped around the classroom, there was a nervous feeling in the air, here they were alone together.  
>She put down the hot cup and walked over to him, he stopped, but did not look up. As she walked behind him she stroked the small of his back, and snaked her hand around his hip and she turned him to face her.<br>'Kiss me, Severus, kiss me again' he looked slightly taken back, but did not move. She could smell him, wood chip, aniseed and coffee. And she leant in closer to his face, again he did not move, but watched her carefully.  
>'Please' she begged<br>'Now please, i want to feel you'

After a second he pulled her hand away and walked to the front of the classroom, she watched him. Why did he refuse to let himself go?  
>'Mrs Granger, take this' He handed her the mug.<br>'It will be enough to last you the night'  
>And then he turned abrubtly back to his desk, again feeling rejected she turned to the door. Why did he make her look like a fool? She was so wet, she wanted him inside her so much she ached. But as she put her hand on the door he called after her.<br>'Mrs Granger. I feel even though you are a little know-it-all maybe you would benefit from an extra lesson. Tomorrow night, after my lesson you shall stay behind and i shall teach you a highly effective Hayfever potion'  
>She did not look round, but answered with a slight mumble of 'yes'.<p>

She left the room, slightly confused. And walked back to her dorm she let her mind wander again to his body, his lips. And her stomach lurched for the time alone with him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Know it's taking a long time, but we are nearly there i promise. And this one should have you on the edge of your seat waiting. It will be worth it. But how long will you have to wait? I haven't decided yet! **

The next day Hermione didn't get out of bed for breakfast, she felt sick. After having a long shower she looked in the mirror, she ran her hands over her hips. What she would give for proffessor Snape to be touching them right now! She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. She'd sent out an owl to all her teachers the previous night. All except one, sitting up she thought she should let him know she would not be attending his lesson. Grabbing the nearest peice of parchment she scribbled and scribbled, screwing up parchment after parchment, nothing sounded right. Finally she looked down at the letter.

_Professor Snape, _

_Unfortunatley i am still feeling ill. I realise this is a very important study lesson, but i feel i should rest and try to get better. However your potion last night did help me a lot. So I hope it okay that i still attend our, one on one, session tonight. _

_Mrs Granger. _

She grabbed an old pair of jeans and a baggy top and tied her hair back, everyone was in lesson so she felt no need to be interuppeted or to make herself look presentable. Snape would be teaching now, and so she had no fear of any one that mattered seeing her like.

As she made her way into the owlery she saw Pigwideon. Ron wouldn't mind, so she attached the letter to the owl and shooed her out the window.  
>By the time she had made her way back to her room there was already a skinny black owl tapping on the window. She let it in and as it stuck her leg out she untied the letter.<p>

_Mrs Granger. _

_6oclock. No later. No earlier._

_Snape. _

She read the letter again and again before checking the clock, 3 hours, she couldn't wait that long. But as she sat up to put her robes on she looked over at the drawer on the side of the room. She stifled through the clothes, and came to a tight black body con dress. She reached further into the bottom, and found the little pink parcel she was looking for. It still had the tag on.  
>'To Hermione, wear it for me'<p>

It was from Ron she opened it up and saw the suspenders and stockings he had brought her a month ago for her birthday although she'd never worn them for him despite all his pleading, she said she didnt want to do that in school. It just didn't feel right to her. But now she found herself yearning for her professor to see her in them. She shook her head, dare she do it. She shut the drawer quickly and headed over to the mirror she found herself reaching for the make up she only used on special occassion and she put it on, taking special care to accentuate her eyes and conture her cheek bons, she looked much older. Then she glanced her eyes over to a pair of unused straightners and couldnt resist. She knew it would be different, she would look different.

But maybe that would help him see her as Hermione. Not just Mrs Granger, the know-it-all.

After she had done she stood back, pleased. It had passed some time soon, her usually untamable bush looked sleek and slick. It hung down her back and looked longer, it fell across her face seductively and she couldnt help but laugh, her lips looks plumped and red. Her cheekbones more prominent. She stood up and walked over to the suspenders, fingering them slowly. She peeled off her school robes and put them on, they ran over her smooth legs and she fastened them with ease. She then put on her black bra admiring herself in the mirror. Walking over to the black dress she put it on, skin tight, and low, another gift from Ron but for once she thanked him now. She only had one hour to go now so she pulled her robes over the outfit, and stuffed a medium pair of heels in her bag. As she made her way out the door and started the walk to the dungeons she almost had a second thougts.

But knowing she had to do something drastic she carried on. She walked past people, they murmured, the usually bushy haired, plain girl, now looked like a woman. She carried herself with more confidence and more than once a group of boys did a double take. She walked and walked and when she got to the dungeon she had 3 minutes to go so leaning on the wall she put on the four inch heels and she held her breathe and knocked on the door.

_'Enter Mrs Granger' _she heard from inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go. Finally. Will Snape let go?**

She walked through the door slowly, but she noticed him before he noticed her. She stood in the doorway for a second. And let her eyes lay onto him, he was leaned over his desk, eyes fixed on a pile of parchment, but his usual outfit seemed to have been abandoned, and in it's place what a crisp clean white shirt, tight, showing off his arms, tensing as they worked away. She was taken aback, he looked amazing. His body, which was usually cloaked by his long robes was now on show. She took in a deep breathe and made her way to the desk.

Snape, obviously confused by the sound of the heels on the wooden floor looked up, she could see him watching her walk. He stared, his mouth half open. He took in her hair, that flowed as she lowered her head slightly, her red, plump lips and she bit her lip nervously. She felt vulnerable, she knew he was watching her. And when she finally reached his desk he was still doing so. She raised her head now, making eye contact with him. He looked at her, raising her eyebrows.

'Mrs Granger wha-'

But he was cut off, she took her hands and unbuttoned her robes, as she turned, her back now facing him she let her robes drop the the floor. He let out a small gasp, seeing her slender shoulders and long legs. Her hair falling down her back she turned round. Obviously pleased with his reaction.

'Professor Snape. Good evening'

But he did not answer, he drank in every freckle on her arm, his eyes lingered across her breast and down to her hips, he paused at her midrift then made his way down her legs, elongated by a pair of red heels. He felt his groin ache.

'I'll grab a cauldron and put it on the table yes? I assume you have all the ingredients ready for me' She said. Knowing it was working.

He watched her walk to the back of the classroom and as she bent down to grab a small cauldron he caught a glimps of her stockings.

'Oh' he whispered under his breathe.

As she returned to the table he finally joined her.

'Mrs Granger, i don't know what this is all about, but next time i find it appropriate you wear your school robes, this is still, a lesson' He said as he brought out a basket of bottles.

'Well, i thought, as this was a one on one session. School clothes, wouldn't be necessary' she replied letting the words linger in the air.

He ignored the comment.

'Okay first grab the elderflower' he said pointing to a small crystalised bottle on the edge. She leant over his arm to reach the bottle, her breast rubbing the top of his arm. She smiled slightly as she put the contents on the bottle in the cauldron.

'Okay, now the lemon, cut that in half and squeeze in the juice of one half' he said next all the time keeping his eyes on the cauldron.

This time she decided to walk to the otherside of the table, even though the lemon was right infront of her. Now she leant across, a clear veiw down her dress, and she pretended not to notice and Snape took a quick look. Again she followed his instructions, the dampness in her pants increasing everytime he ordered her.

'Okay, and now the humbug essence' he said.

This time she did not move, she simply stared at his body, making her way up to his face.  
>'Mrs, Granger, humbug, essence' he said again.<p>

He brought his eyes to meet hers, she shook her head. He tilted his head and watched her as she walked around, she snaked between himself and the deck. Only an inch between them.

'Why did you ask me here' she said.

'Meaning? I tod you when i asked you why you were coming here'

'Yes, i know. But i think, there was something more.' She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her. 'Come on Severus'

'Proffessor Snape' he corrected her.

'Proffessor Snape' she repeated bringing her head in till she was whispering the words onto his lips.

She grabbed his hand, and ran it around the seams of her stocking, he undid the clasp for her, she was slightly shocked but glad. His breathe was quickening now and he grabbed his hand around her thigh, hoisting it up he slipped off her heel with his spare hand, the stocking following, he repeated the action with the other. And as he came back up to face her he ran his hand across the small of her back.

'Do it, take me' she said.  
>He was slightly taken back, she was normally so polite. But she also was normally wearing her dowdy school clothes, now she stood before him, the dress so skin tight, he ran her hands across it and this time it was he who leant in. he turned her around to the desk and laid her back on it, but she refused to just be taken again like last time.<br>She stood up and lead him over to the big chair behind his desk, she puched him down on it. And movied her hand up to the strap of her dress , she pushed them down, revealling her bra. He leant out to touch her but she stepped back, away from his touch. She looped her hands down the dress and slip it off, there she stood before him in only her bra and pants. She walked towards him and as he put his hands out she shook her head and pushed them down to his side. Grabbing his hair in her hand she put on leg either side his and whipped his head back, she kissed his neck and started to unbutton the white shirt. For a second she though he would protest, but he let her carry on he leant forward as it slipped down his back. Their bare skin touching. Their chest were rising and falling, Snape reached his hand up, nclasping her bra it slid off with ease, and her small, perky breats stood before him, her nipples hard with the cold hair, he put one hand behind her back and pulled her back with her hair. He took a nipple in his mouth sucking and pulling, nibbling slightly she moaned with ecstasy, and he pulled her back up there lips meeting, she bit his bottom lip, pulling it back he groaned. She could feel his hard groin grinding into her. She stood up slowly slipping of her pants, she was fully naked now, and she leant across to unbutton his trousers, his member was free, and she took it in her hands straddling him again he grabbed her hips and placed her onto his, she felt so full with him inside her and begain bobbing up and down he controlled her with one hand, the other rubbing her clit ferociously. She pulled at his hair, stifling hher groans in his neck. As he hit the spot inside she cried out his name and he forced her to go faster. Finally they both came, together moaning in ecstasy she leant in to his neck giving one more nibble. They stayed lik this for a while, finally he isted her up and sat her on the desk, he grabbed her pants, and slipped them onto her. Helping her on with the rest of the clothing he clasped the stocking before slipping on his own trousers, he grabbed his head in her had and kissed her rounghly grabbing her arse hard.

He stood back and looked at her, she doing the same. Then with a parting stroke of her cheek he walked through the door of the bedroom locking it after him.

She stared ad the door for sometime. Touching hte cheek where he had, he had finally shown some affection, her whole body was shaking, burning. She grabbed her bag and slipped on her robes, making her way back to her room she collapsed on the bed, exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

s Hermione got up for breakfast the next morning she felt her stomach slip at the excitment of seeing Snape again. Trying not to look too desperate she waited a little longer than usual before leaving her room. But as she shut the door behind her she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Mione, I've been waiting for ages come on, where did you dissappear to last night'

It was Ron, and she didn't know if she was glad to see him or not.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Snape, he wanted to show me how to make some hayfever potion'

'What's up with him lately he's not normally so keen' He asked cocking his head to the side. She forced herself to laugh.

'I don't know Ronald'

She grasped his hand, and as they walked to the great hall she felt herself relax a little. He hadn't guessed. He didn't know. He didn't need to know.

Ron pushed open the big doors for her and lead her in by the small of her back. Harry waved them over and Hermione raised her head slightly. He was there, sat at the Head Table. His head was slightly raised looking at Hermione. Then he followed his eyes to her hands, she was still holding Ron hand. And as Ron gave her a kiss before they sat down she saw Snape stand up abrubtly. Mrs Mcgonogal looked at him shocked, and he stormed out the room. Hermione felt herself growing red.

'Did you see that!' she heard Ginny say across the table. And the room broke out in small mumors.

'He's going round the twist he is' Ron added and Harry nodded his head in approval.

Hermione ate nothing at breakfast, she sat with her head in her hands her face burning, her stomach twisting. She felt sick rise in her throat, and stood up. Trying to act normal, she kissed Ron gently on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

'I still feel terrible, tell the teachers'

And with that she walked off. Rubbing her hands over her eyes she walked round the corner and heard a small cough. She raised her head, again trying to look normal. And in return was greeted by Snape, stood outside her room. She struggled to stop her legs giving way and straightened her back.

'Granger'

'Snape'

'Proffessor Snape'

'Proffessor Snape, how can i help you'

'Last nigh-'

'Was a mistake' she added, before he could cause her the embarrassment by addmitting it herself.

His eyes narrowed and he looked at her sternly.

'Why did you say that'

'Because i didn't want to hear you say it first'

She pulled a brass key out of her robes and opened her door, slamming it abrubtly behind her. Letting her legs give way this time she collasped on the bed. Stupid stupid girl, she repeated in her head.

On the other side of the door Snape was still staring at the spot where she'd been standing, he whispered under his breathe, finishing his sentence, so light even he hardly heard.

'Was lovely'

He heard the slight footsteps of students approaching, and set of quickly. Stupid stupid man, he repeated in hsi head. You think she would want you, no one wants you, stupid stupid man.

After a while Hermine stopped replaying the scene in her head. And stood up, she fixed her hair and made her way to the library, she didn't feel well enough to face anyone, she just wanted to isolate herself, lose herself in a book. Walking into the libary she breathed a sigh of releif, it was empty. Absolutely empty, grabbing numerous books she sat in a corner and read, she read until her head, and eyes ached and was suprised to see she's been reading all afternoon, it was time for dinner. Checking out a few books to induldge later she walked into the Hall trying not to look at the head table, and instead of sitting in her usual place sat beside Romilda Vane, a pretty girl who she had always been civil with.

'Mione, whats wrong, you and Ron had an argument'

'No not at all, i just need a bit of, space' she replied.

'Oh right i see i mea-' she was cut off short, her mouth dropped open a little.

Hermione followed her eyes and saw Snape, he was standing beside Ron and Harry, his voice was harsh and Ron was replying in the same tones, his voice growing louder.

'That will be about earlier i guess' said Romilda, nodding slightly and returning to her dinner.

'What happened earlier?'

'Snape, well her gave Ron a right bollocking, for no reason, just flipped apparently, Ginny told me, Ron had told her obviously, said that Snape gave him a weeks detention, 3 hours every night, for nothing!'

Hermione felt anger bubbling in her. How dare her do that, foul gargoyle, how dare he!

She stood up and marched over to Ron, blocking Ron and Snapes eye contact she leaned over to Ron, and loud enough for Snape to hear she whispered.

'Leave it, he isn't worth it!' and turned his head with her hand giving him a long deep kiss.

'Enough' Snapes voice broke the embrace and Hermione straightened herself up, looking Snape in the eyes she shook her head and walked away, tears falling down her cheek.

She hadn't felt anything. She hadn't felt anything when she'd kissed Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I'll be doing a few chapters tonight. But they obviously need to be broke up. Enjoy.**

Hermione ran, she ran as fast as her legs would take her, the corridoors were emtpy and she flung herself into her room. She whispered under her breathe protection charms, she didn't want to see anybody. She paced her room until every protection charm she could think of had left her lips and only then did she sit. She sat, in the middle of the floor and cried, her throat was hoarse, her eyes sore and he head pounded, her chest was still heaving as she grabbed two pieces of parchment and without thinking scribbled ferociously. She finished one, writing on the envelope 'Ronald Weasly' and placed it in the inside pocket of her cloak. Then she grabbed the next, this one was shorter, and as she placed it inside the envelope her tears smudged her signiture the ink running, she didn't care. She placed it inside the envelope, and wrote Professor Snape. Feeling anger bubbly in her throat she underlined Professor.

She checked the watch on her wrist, it was 9.30pm everyone would be in their common rooms now, and she still had time to get to the owlery. As she opened the door she felt the protection lift. Running again she got to the owelry and spotting Pigwideon first tied Snapes letter. She waited for pigwideon to return before slipping Rons letter on the owls ankle. This time she walked back to her room calmer, she had done what she had to do.

Snape, was sat in his classroom slumped over his desk, he'd hoped if he stayed in there long enough that Hermione would come there seeking him then he heard the rapping on the window. He looked up and saw the familiar tiny bird, he knew the Owl was Weasleys, but so often it had delivered letters from Hermione, and he jumped up, trembling with anxiousness and excitment. He hands shook as he saw her familiar neat handwriting and he sat down at his desk, pulling the letter out his eyes scanned it.

_Professor_ _Snape _

_Meet me tomorrow by the Elm tree near the lake. I will be there at 6, so that everyone is having dinner._

_Miss Granger. _

He read again and again. His eyes were drawn to the final line, it was hardly recognisable, it's been smudged. Why was she crying? Why would she do this, he felt no need to reply, she knew that he would go, he couldn't pull himself away.

A while later as Ron was getting undressed the small owl flew through the open window of his room, which even though they'd been told they didn't have to he shared with Harry. He knew it would be Hermione.

'Mate, get that will you, is it Miones handwriting' he asked Harry as he pulled on his scarlett pjamas bottoms

'Yeah shall i read it'

'mhmm' was the muffled reply of Ron as he slipped the top over his head.

Hary ripped he letter open, he was half way through the letter when he looked at Ron, who was in his pjamas now looking at Harry, waiting.

'What?' He asked 'Read it then'

'I think you shou-' Harry tried to reply

'No, read it, what, just read it' Ron cut him off.

Harry knew wrong to protest so he cleared his throat and began.

_'Ron, _

_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.'_

Ron looked concerned but gestured for harry to carry on.

_'As you probably know i just haven't been myself, and i think i know why. _

_Ron, i don't love you. I don't know if i ever did. I came back to school in September, I only planned to stay for a few weeks. Just so i could get myself some study and do my exams in November. And i just want to get away. So I'll stay out of your way, i never meant to hurt you, but it's what i need to do. I'm sorry, but it's been a month already and i only have a month to go before the exams, i need to concetrate. Oh Ron of course i loved you. But nows not the time. Please don't feel bad of me._

_Hermione.'_

Ron stared at Harry, his eyes filled with tears and he tasted salt in his mouth as they dripped ferociously down his face.

_'P.s' _Harry added_ 'You can't change my mind Ron, please don't try'_

Ron nodded his head, as if he'd heared the words from Hermione herself. And as Harry sat down beside him he cried.

Down the hall Hermione cried too, alone.

Was it the right choice? She'd know tomorrow, she'd know tomorrow at 6oClock.


	7. Chapter 7

Again, Hermione didn't go to lessons, she didn't go to breakfast, or lunch. She sat in her bedroom, reading take her mind off what would happen later that night.

He stomach lurched as she thought of being alone with Snape again. She'd woken this morning to the sound of large angry knocks, Ron shouting at the door, screaming for her to come out, demanding an explanation. She never wanted him to be hurt, she always thought they'd be together forever, thought he was perfect, and now she was letting Snape ruin all this.

Getting ready for later she looked over to the heels again and angrily shoved them under her bed, it was so stupid now, she'd made a fool of herself. She tied her hair up and slipped her robes on, making her way down to the Elm tree, she avoided charms, knew Ron would be in there, she couldn't face running into any of them.

The air felt cool on her face and she breathed in deep as she walked, her constant headache eased slightly and it felt good to be in the open, and she made her way to the dark tree she sat underneath it. Pulled out a book and began to read she still had 20 minutes to go, and didn't want to look to eager. But she was concentrating, after reading the same like at least ten times over she threw it down in anger. She felt someone watching her and was surprised to see Snape standing a few meters away from her, he picked up the book with one hand and held the other out for her, helping her up. His fingers were rough and coarse like she remembered and she blushed lightly at his touch.

'I'm so sorry' she burst out almost shouting. She snapped her head down embarrassed. Their fingers still entwined neither spoke for a while.

'Come with me' He broke the silence and pulled her along gently. They walked by the lake, and he lead her down into a stretch of the grounds that she had never been before. The willows trees covered them like an arch and they remained holding hands, neither looking at each other, or talking to each other. Until he stopped her and took her by the shoulders.

He kissed her, gently, not opening his mouth, it only lasted a second and then he pulled back, searching her eyes.

'It wasn't a mistake' she whispered ' I said that, i was scared you hated me, scared you'd warn me off and never want to see me again, i don't kn-' she spurted out, again unable to control herself.

'I know, i know' he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her again, this time is was the forehead. And she felt his chest rising and falling, it was so soothing. 'Come on, just a little further'

Again they walked, and as they walked out the willow arch Hermione saw where he had been leading her. On the shore of the lake there was a small, narrow wooden bridge. Following it with her eyes she saw where is lead. In the middle of the lake there was a small island, they walked across it slowly, Snape was behind Hermione leading her with her waist, she still wasn't used to his touch. And as she got closer and her eyes readjusted she let out a small gasp.

'Oh my, it's beautiful'

At the end of the bridge Snape stepped infront and whispering a small incantation the island was lit with hundreds of candles, wax dripping from the sides where they had been used before. In the middle was a swinging bench, plush and comfortable looking. There was a little radio on a small dresser and Snape flicked his wand in it's direction. The air filled with light, calming music, and he lead hermione to the bench. Sitting back on it he pointed to the stars.

'I used to come here when i was a student, i forgot about it for sometime, but when i got your letter, i wanted you to see it.'

Silence, she found his hand again and squeezed it.

'Hermione' he spoke again 'Why were you crying?'

She looked at him slightly taken aback, then she remembered the tear marks and faced the stars again.

'I broke up with Ron'

'And you were sad'

'Yes! Of course! Well, i was, i was more upset as to why i did it'

'Go on'

'When i kissed him that day infront of you' Snape grunted slightly, remembering 'I wanted to hurt you, but, but i felt nothing, when i kissed him i mean'

'I see'

As they lay there, the heat of the candles warming them, the music soothing them. Hermione had never felt more peaceful. She leant her head up to face him, but he was already looking at her. Lifting her chin with his hand he kissed her, it was longer than the last and he opened his mouth, his tongue teasing her mouth her pulled her up by her waist and she could feel his heart beating rapidly, her own matching. After a while they pulled away and she rested her head on his chest. And there they fell asleep.

She woke the next morning to find snape already awake. Her kissed her forehead and they walked back to the castle.

'Go in before me, the great hall hermione, breakfast' he said.

'Oh no' she replied 'I can't face Ron'

'Hermione, you're the strongest person i know, i think you can face Ron, and for the record you're late, detention i think. My room tonight, at 9 o'clock, i think Filch with hear a disturbance by the kitchen'

She smiled at this as he walked away to the dungeons. He stomach flipped and his word played around in her head. You're the strongest person i know. And she walked into the Great Hall.


End file.
